


Until Somebody Stops Having Fun

by Queenie7



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Smut, unapologetic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie7/pseuds/Queenie7
Summary: You meet Adam when his then-girlfriend pours a drink over his head. You soon become friends with benefits but what happens when one of you wants more. Will you be able to get over your fear of commitment and will Adam be able to really grow up
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

You met Adam at a party at the bookstore you owned. The bookstore would host poetry nights, book clubs, release parties, and numerous other events. You were even working on developing an app for your store to help bring it into the twenty-first century. You had moved to New York on a whim, deciding to pursue writing yourself, then you ended up merging writing with your legal background to become a literary agent. You loved helped getting writers the best possible contracts, through that you met Andy, who left you the bookstore. Andy decided to take an early retirement and spend his time traveling. Not a relationship person, you had liaisons or flings, however whatever this was with Adam felt different.

Things with Adam were still new, only two weeks, and it was still very exciting. He had been coming over every other night, you’d hook up, talk, and get a bite to eat. He’d normally sneak out after you fell asleep, he’d be quiet and lock up. Then he’d message you one or two days later asking if you could meet again and if he could come over. Tonight, he was coming over after his theater rehearsal, and he said he was bringing takeout. You had never talked about what you were, if anything at all besides fuck buddies, and a part of you wanted to clear the air, while the other part didn’t want to mention it in case it would ruin whatever you had. You didn’t want a relationship yet but you had wanted some clear title on the situation.

You throw on a cozy sweater, take off your bra, and then put on a pair of cheekie underwear. You decide to veg out since you had some free time and it would still be a while before Adam would show up. Your two dogs, Benji and Barney, beagle mix brothers you rescued, join you on the couch. After you put on the same show you’ve been binge-watching lately, and before you know it you’re dozing off.

TWO WEEKS AGO

This was a limited release party hosted by one of your friends, and things seemed to be going well until you could hear an altercation taking place. When you move towards the scene, you can see a petite blonde woman screaming at a large, dark-haired man. Before you can step in between them, she takes her drink and throws at him, the liquid going all over his face, hair, and shirt. As you go towards the woman to tell her to get out before you call the police, she’s out the door. The man tries to dry himself off and is somehow un-stunned by the woman’s reaction. You go up to him, offer him a napkin. He takes it and says, “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“Hold on, I have towels in the back. C’mon.” You say and you can tell the man takes a moment to register your statement because there’s a pause before he follows you. Trotting towards the back linen closet, you can’t help but look over your shoulder at the man. First, he’s much taller than you, and broad-shouldered. Second, he’s got a unique looking face that you find very attractive. And the hair, you’re a sucker for good hair. Your night has definitely become more interesting. You can see him eying you up too, or at least you hope that’s what he’s doing.

You hand the man the towel, and he gives you a slight smile. As he wipes himself off, he says again, “Thanks, you really didn’t have to help me.”

“Now, c’mon I couldn’t just let that happen, unless you deserved it.” You say as he hands you the towel back, and you notice how his hand brushes yours ever so lightly. He raises his eyebrows and says, “That happens a lot with us. I usually deserve it.”

“Did you cheat? Are you an abusive asshole?” You ask and he shakes his head no to your inquiry. You tell him, “Then you didn’t deserve that.”

“I’m Adam, by the way. Adam Sackler.” He says and offers you his hand. You take it and introduce yourself to him. He then asks, “Do you work here? You look familiar.”

“I actually own it. That’s why I know where all the towels and good stuff is. I’m also an agent, hence the party.” You answer and you see him smile at you. “Damn that’s impressive. I’m an actor and I write some too. I did a short film not long ago.”

“Aren’t you the Torpica guy?” It clicks in your head that’s why he looks vaguely familiar. He however, looks embarrassed and starts defending himself, “Shamefully yes. I routinely get told from guys that they can’t get their dick hard on Torpica.”

You laugh at his last comment before asking him, “Broadway or non-Broadway?”

“Broadway for now. I’m in _The_ _Seagull_.” You’re impressed, _The_ _Seagull_ is one of your favorites, and Broadway is always huge for actors. He must be talented you think to yourself. His eyes lock onto yours like a predator locking unto prey. Just not yet though. You move slightly away from him and start walking back to the party. He follows you, and soon the two of you are mingling with others at the party like you never met.

Honestly, you’re a bit disappointed because you thought that was going somewhere. Maybe that’s why the girl threw her drink on him in the first place. It was New York after all, you could end up seeing him again and again, or he’d become a ghost you’d only see once. Time would tell.

********

Apparently, Adam would not be rid of so easily. The next day your shop opens, he strolls in within a half-hour of opening. At first, he tries to appear oblivious, looking through the shelves, then stealing a glance from you before he finally decides to approach you. You smile and he gives you a crooked smile that makes your heart flutter.

“Hey, I guess I wanted to see you again.” Adam says when he’s only feet in front of you. You raise your eyebrows in fake shock, step away from the register, then ask, “Really? Are you intrigued?”

“Very, very intrigued.” He says and his eyes stay locked with yours. The sensuality is practically rolling off this guy, even if he’s not the best at small talk. You’re going to have to step it up a notch than you usually use on your conquests, so you ask, “What do you want to know about me?”

“Everything. Or whatever you want me know.” He stammers, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. You begin moving around the store, Adam joins you, and you chuckle as you tell him, “Good catch. Not looking for a stalker.”

Before you know it, the two of you are in chairs side by side in the classics nook on the upper level. You had to have your employee, Annie, cover your post downstairs. Adam had been here for two hours, and the two of you talked bad dates and bad nights. You were surprised to hear that a woman throwing a drink on him wasn’t even in his top ten. You then moved onto your favorite books, writers, poets. Then he says, “You’re a fan of the classics, then?”

“I certainly am. But how did you know? My favorites were varied.” You ask back, leaning into him, then you take a drink of your coffee. He responds with, “This the first real place you took me in this big store. We’ve been here the longest.”

“You do pay attention. It’s very calming up here.” You stand up and start browsing the shelves that you already check every day. Adam comes up beside you and you can feel the heat rolling off his body. The two of you start talking about the classics: which ones are overrated, which ones are underrated, and which are wrongly categorized. He asks you what you’re currently reading and he’s surprised that you’re on a poetry kick, mainly a female poetry kick. He confesses he’s read a lot of Chekhov to help him with the role. This chitter-chatter between you feels effortless and natural, even when it’s awkward at times. When his eyes hit _100_ _Years_ of _Solitude_ , he adds, “I once dated a girl who was related to Gabriel Garcia Marquez.”

“Okay, I’ll admit you certainly live a very interesting life. Now I’m curious about your other relationships? Mainly the girl who caused the scene in my store.” You say and you’re wondering if he’ll open to you, or if the wall will come up. It’s really none of your business, but the fact he brushed off that incident with the drink makes you wonder what his love life must normally be like.

“That was Jessa, and that was a whole clusterfuck of a situation. It was batshit crazy. But it’s kind of a long story.” He admits and runs his hands through his hair. You turn to smirk at him, angling your body to lean against the bookshelf while you purposefully graze your fingers along the back of his hand, “I have time.”

Then, you hear about his soapbox of past relationships. Hannah, fuck Hannah, Natalia, also a bitch, MiMi Rose, who was just awful, and Jessa, queen of toxicity. That’s why you never really wasted time dating or in relationships, they get so fucked up so fast. You listen to his side of the story, only commenting to let him know you’re still paying attention to him. He has flaws like anyone does but you can’t imagine anyone treating him poorly. Adam seemed like a sincere and genuine person. He then tells you, “You know, I don’t think anyone’s ever just listened to me before. Except you, that was nice.”

“No problem, I’m sorry you’ve had such rough luck in relationships.” You say back and you really didn’t mind listening to him. He was funny, charming, and nice to be around, listening to him was easy.

“I brought most of it on myself. What about you?” He admits. That’s the million dollar question. Every guy you’ve ever been interested in or has been interested in you, wants to know. You hate discussing it, and normally you’d leave mystery around it, but Adam was open and honest with you. You should be open and honest with him.

“I don’t really date or do relationships. I’ve had one serious boyfriend in the last five years.” Your eyes drift downwards even though you try to prevent them from giving in. What it is about this man that makes you feel vulnerable and is turning your world upside down after two days? Adam gently places his hand on your shoulder, trying to cheer you up from your sudden downshift in mood. When you look up at him, his amber eyes look confused like he’s trying to work out a difficult math problem in his mind. He finally asks you, “Why not? No doubt you must have men crawling over you all the time.”

“Commitment issues. It’s just not my thing.” You try to brush it off. Adam’s not fazed by your negativity or your attempt to push him away. It seems to strengthen his resolve.

“Well, if you think that’s going to deter me, you don’t know how persistent I can be.” He says while giving you a smile. Most men you would blatantly shot down by now, or you would eat them alive, but something about Adam felt right, and it felt good. And it terrified you.

*****

The next evening, he shows up as you’re closing up the shop. You invite him to come with you to a party, and you’re surprised that he agrees without hesitation. The party is in a penthouse in Noho, owned by one of your acquaintances. She was the type who was born into money, so she hopped from thing to thing, been in and out of school several times. She was one of your writers, for a short time before she moved onto something else, but apparently she liked you well enough to invite you to her ragers. You and Adam make your way towards the bar, where you order your usual drink and you’re surprised when he orders seltzer water.

“You don’t drink?” You ask. He tells you, “I’m an alcoholic.”

“Damn, if I had known I wouldn’t have invited you here. I didn’t even think.” You feel bad, you just assumed he wouldn’t have a problem with the party. Now you felt bad that you could be tempting him or making him feel uncomfortable. It must show on your face because he leans in, and touches your shoulder saying, “It’s really okay. Don’t feel bad about it.”

You nod your head, and you eye the dance floor. He watches you, then he offers his hand, and asks you dance. He has crazy dance moves and you can’t hide how it makes you smile. You throw your classic, go-to moves. Then he pulls you into him, spins you and dips you. You raise your eyebrows in surprise. You come back up, and your body is flush against his, you can feel every muscle he has, even his heart beating in his chest. You can smell his cologne, and you’re feeling lightheaded, not from the alcohol but from him.

Adam’s face is inches from you, you can feel his breath on your cheek. You think he’s leaning to kiss you, but instead his hand moves to the small of your back as he whispers in your ear, “Want to get out of here?”

“Sure.” You smile, he grabs your hand and you move your way through the crowd.

*****

About an hour later, you’re sitting in this eclectic diner across from Adam and you’re still trying to read him. He’s certainly very interesting and tells you about himself while at the same time telling you nothing really. You decide to appraise him with your three question game.

“Bookstore, e-book, or audio book?” You ask as you take a drink of coffee. His answer is bookstore. Check. “London, Paris, or Florence?” “Mac and cheese, sushi, or Mexican?” “Fitzgerald, Wilde, Kafka?” “How do you take your coffee?” He answers all of your questions satisfactorily. You’ve decided that you’re taking him home tonight, but you have to check off a few more rational boxes first.

“Criminal record?” This one makes him laugh and he explains how his one ex called the cops on him. You think he’s explained enough, so you move on to the next major question. “Married or in a relationship?”

“Single” He says with emphasis. He already explained that the British blonde chick was Jessa, his ex who he still fucked sometimes. Next, “STDs,” you ask coolly, watching closely for any reactions. He answers with, “I’m clean and get routinely checked.”

“Where do you live?” He tells you Prospect Heights, and that is a shock to you though he does definitely strikes you as a Brooklyn guy. Then, the most important question you do a drum roll on the table before leaning in to ask in a low voice, “How often do you masturbate?’

“Twice a day at least,” he says like it’s no big deal, like you just asked him his favorite food. You can’t hold back a laugh. You’re pleased with his honesty, and raise your hand to request the check. Then, the two of you were in your apartment, with him fucking you from behind on the couch. You later moved to your bedroom, where you rode him, then you woke up that morning to him eating you out. So yeah, you were impressed. You had never had that many orgasms from a partner before.

Later that morning, after he makes you eggs for breakfast, he comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, you lean into him. After giving your head a quick kiss, he says, “We should do this again sometime. I had a good time, I think you had a good time. Or I can take you a date.”

You feel yourself tense involuntarily. Adam removes himself from you, so he’s now standing in front of you, waiting for an explanation. It’s not fair how perfect he looks, how are you supposed to have this conversation when an Adonis is standing in front of you? You tell him, “It’s not you. It’s me. I’m not really the dating type, relationships make me feel claustrophobic.”

“Really? I don’t believe you” He says in a sing-song voice as he leans in to press kisses on your each of your cheeks, and then down your neck. Your hands go straight to his hair again to lace through the soft tresses. You feel your voice get airy and your concentration starts to go as you say, “Yeah, I’m too busy, kind of self-involved, and I’m not the type who goes to meet your family, goes out for anniversaries or anything.”

“So what do you do then?” He murmurs against the skin of your collarbone, where he’s now left a bruise. His lips don’t stop caressing your skin, grazing the tops of your breasts, and you can feel his hand slip the back of your thigh. You grab onto his hair, and bring his face to meet yours. His pupils are darkened with lust, and you answer his question with, “Liaisons. I do liaisons.”

Adam inches forward to kiss you softly, and it’s you that asks for more, running your tongue along his bottom lip. He grants you entrance as his hands go to cup your face, then rest on your neck. You’re stunned by the passion and sweetness of this kiss, you really might be a goner for this guy. He pulls away, his face turns serious, then he tells you, “I promise I won’t take you to meet my family, but I do really like you so no long term promises.”

“I can guarantee that you’ll want me to meet your family. I like you too.” You chuckle back, and he starts laughing too. His large hands palm your ass, before moving upward to rest at your waist. This affection is nice, nearly addictive. His eyes flicker when he asks, “What happens now?”

“We fuck. Hard.” You say and he’s on you kissing you, as he picks you up to head towards the bedroom once again.

********

PRESENT

You’re awoken from your nap by Adam buzzing into your apartment. The noise makes Benji and Barney howl slightly. You try to shush them as you go to let Adam in. Once you open the door, he eyes you up and down. You suddenly feel self-conscious because you’re still not really dressed and your hair is up in a messy bun. Adam looks like he wants to eat you.

“You look hot as fuck.” He says and quickly follows you inside. You barely make it through the door before he’s on you. He drops the takeout, and his jacket to press you against the door. His lips crush yours, and his tongue is instantly licking into your mouth. Your hands fly around his shoulders to run through his hair as he grinds his hips into you, he’s rock hard already. His lips descend upon your neck while his hand makes its way into your panties. His fingers waste no time dragging along your wet folds.

“So wet, already? My dirty slut ready for my cock?” He taunts while his thumb circles your clit, and he thrusts his middle and index finger into you. You moan while his other hand squeezes your tits. You’re going to cum soon if he doesn’t slow down, apparently he’s in that kind of mood because your moans only encourage him to add more pressure, and rub circles fervently. You feel the pleasure build in your lower stomach, and creep down your legs, then Adam abruptly stops his ministrations to your chagrin.

“Ah, what the fuck?” you groan. Adam’s fingers are still between your legs, his thumb drawing light circles on your clit. He looks so smug, with a sly smile and blown out pupils.

“You didn’t answer my question. Answer and you’ll get to come.”

“Yes, your dirty slut is ready for your cock, Please let me come.” His thumbs presses down on your clit again, and thrusts his fingers into you, crooking up to your spot. Then your orgasm rocks through, leaving your muscles to clench, while your head drops to your shoulders. He watches you as you come down, then he picks you, you wrap your legs around his waist. You kiss him everywhere your lips can reach and your hands search under his shirt for his skin. He sets you down on top of your table with your legs spread wide, and he’s placed himself in between them.

You reach to pull off his shirt as he then pulls yours off too. He then turns to your panties and they’re quickly removed from you. As you kiss him, your hands unbuckle his belt, unbutton his jeans and start working his cock. Your hand jerks his cock and spreads the bead of precum around the tip. He moans and thrust into your hand.

“Can’t wait any longer to fuck you.” He says as he guides his cock into you. You lean back nearly flat against the table and pull your legs up to give him the deepest angle. His thrusts start off rough and hard, then are more drawn out, leaving you both moaning. He picks up the pace again, you can hear the sound of your bodies slapping together, his balls smacking against your ass. He leans into to kiss you, you hitch your leg behind his hip, while his hand sneaks down to work your clit. Your second orgasm is building fast and you can tell from his thrusts he’s close too.

“Ah, I’m gonna come!” You shout, then you clench around him. There’s filth coming out of his mouth.

“ Fuck, your cunt is milking is my cock! Such a cumslut! Where does my cumbucket want me to cum?” He says jaggedly. You tell him, “Cum on my tits, I want you to cum on my tits.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he curses as he pulls out and pumps himself. Soon, there’s streams of his cum on your chest and on your stomach. You both catch your breath, then he kisses you sweetly, retrieves his shirt and cleans you up. You thank him and get up to recover the takeout that he left by the door. Silently, you heat up a plate for yourself then one for him. You take the plates over to your coffee table in front of your couch. Adam looks very distressed for some unknown reason, you hope he didn’t want to actually eat on that table after you fucked on it.

“Adam, is something wrong?” You finally ask while you shovel food in your mouth. You’re starving so if he’s having a post-coital meltdown it will have to coincide with dinner.

“Are you mad at me?” He asks and you have no idea why he thinks that you’re mad.

“No, why would I be mad?” You ask.

“You know I have no idea what I say before I cum. I didn’t mean anything I said about you” He answers and looks down.

“Oh my gosh, I’m not mad at you. Do you seriously think I’d let you stay here if I was offended or thought you meant it?” You tell him. What he said during sex didn’t bother you at all, that was how dirty talk worked. Of course he didn’t mean it seriously.

“I guess not.” He says then smiles before finally digging into the takeout.

“I happen to like your dirty talk, I find it very sexy.” You say and stand up to take your plate to the dishwasher. You’re sure to perk your ass out as you walk in front of him, enjoying seeing how his eyes follow you.

The next morning you wake to find yourself surrounded by a hulk of man sleeping beside you, or precisely, partially on top of you. Adam must have stayed the night after round two. You had always considered yourself in touch with your sexuality, but with Adam you felt utterly insatiable, always wanting more. No matter how many times you came. You maneuver out of bed towards shower. You let the hot water relax you, then as you’re lathering up, Adam joins you.

After yet another round of fucking, you’re now both fully dressed and ready to go about your days. The two of you walk out of your apartment building, and once you’re on the street, he pulls you flush against him, asking, “When can I see you again?”

“Don’t get attached to me, I’ll break your little heart. But you really want to do this?” You ask and he nods his head yes. This would be your time to define this relationship. You pull him back in the street to give the two of you some privacy. He says, “I want to do whatever you want me to do. No labels, or labels, I don’t give a shit. I want to be with you.”

“Alright. Friends with benefits then. I’m free from Sunday to Tuesday afternoons, but sometimes catch up on work those days. I work long hours at the store on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday because there are readings, book clubs and releases. I hate getting up early in the morning, and am monster without coffee. In the bedroom, I like some choking, bdsm. I’ll try any toy, I’ve never done anal but I’m willing to try it with the right partner. I’m on birth control but I’d still prefer you to wear condoms and come outside sometimes. Just don’t come in my hair. But I’m sure you already know half of that.” You say, taking a deep breath and he’s followed your whole statement as evidence by his slightly amused face. He kisses you deeply, pushing you against the brick wall and says, “I think can do all of those things.”

“I’ll come by your place, tonight then.” He says as he walks down the street and you smile and nod your assent. You’re looking forward to seeing him again, and wonder how long he’ll stick around. Normally, your dalliances never lasted more than a month or two, but Adam was unique.


	2. Chapter 2

You have a few candles lit to set the mood, now the smell of jasmine and patchouli fill the apartment. The lights are dimmed, you changed your sheets so they’re now your nice silky ones. Your apartment was in East Village, and was a small one-bedroom, one-bathroom, but it had a nice balcony, and lots of light. You’re wearing black lace lingerie with a choker, and the bottoms are crotchless, perfect to tease him with. Normally, you wouldn’t go through all this trouble, but since Adam decided to be an hour later than your usual time, you decided you’d make him pay. You and Adam had been friends with benefits for the past six months since you had met at a party at your bookstore. It was strange because you knew so much about each other, yet there was still some mystery. You knew his favorite sex positions, how he liked to sleep, what he had for breakfast, how he beat himself up if he didn’t like his performance, and bits from his childhood. But you didn’t know what his favorite foods were, what he finds really funny, or what his long term goals were.

He was doing a play, specifically it was now William’s _The_ _Glass_ _Menagerie_ on Broadway and had been doing _the_ _Seagull_ when you met him: first at rehearsals, first performances and now that process all over again. He came over to your place on Sundays, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, all at 11 pm. You’d go to his place on Tuesdays, and Saturdays at 11 pm after closing up your shop. It started out that he would leave after you’d fucked twice, cuddled, and normally had a snack at some point. You could tell that he was leaving so you wouldn’t feel like he was smothering you. Then about six weeks into your arrangement he began staying the night, wrapping around you like a koala, he’d leave once he’d have a cup of coffee, help you walk your dogs and it was time for you to go to work. It was the same when you stayed at his apartment: in the beginning, you would leave after he went to sleep, then you started sleeping there then you’d sneak out in the early morning, sometimes staying for breakfast. The two of you would always talk about your days, any upcoming plans, any stress.

You knew you had feelings for him, no matter how hard you tried to deny it. It was better to keep it to yourself, not get yourself hurt, and not worth losing what you already had. You had did the friends with benefits, casual sex thing before but it was normally short-term, or a one night stand. It wasn’t like the past six months with Adam, and your prior hookups didn’t have this level of intimacy. You knew it would be easy for you to fall in love with Adam if you hadn’t already. You also terrified of being hurt and you knew that if you fully gave into your feelings for Adam, it would destroy you if something happened.

Now that you have the mood set, have your hair, makeup, and lingerie looking perfect, it’s time for phase two. You pull a locked box from underneath your bed. The box is a Pandora’s Box of sex toys, lube, spare condoms, whips, handcuffs, blindfolds, and everything else in between. You grab your rabbit vibrator then change your mind to grab your clit-sucking vibrator, and get to work. You rub gentle circles on your clit while thinking about how Adam’s mouth feels on you first to get yourself worked up, then you turn the vibe on to the lowest level and gently press it around your clit.

You hear him come through the door, and you can tell that he’s energetic because it sounds like he’s practically bouncing. You go out to greet him, you walk into the living room. When he sees you, his eyes instantly blacken with lust and he growls. He reaches towards you to wrap you in an embrace, but you push him back, your hand is placed on his forehead.

“You’re late,” you say, moving your hand that was pressed on his forehead through his hair now. When he fails to answer fast enough, you tug on his locks. You see a wave of desire wash over him, then he answers.

“Well these people came to talk after the show and they wouldn’t leave.” He says and you can tell he likes it when you’re a little rough. His eyes are both warm like puppy dog eyes begging forgiveness and you’re tempted to forgive this little indiscretion but then you would’ve got all dressed up for nothing.

“Hmmm…I don’t think that’s good enough. On your knees.” He drops to the floor, and you make a come hither motion with your fingers. Adam also obeys that command and crawls on his knees to you. Once he’s close enough to you, you stick your leg out, to show that the panties are crotchless. Your fingers graze your folds, showing off to him. He looks at you with amazement, and groans when sees how wet you are. You reach out for his hands, drag his fingers along your already soaked folds.

“Baby, you’re soaked…you need to get fucked right away,” He says as he nuzzles into your mound, then kisses up and down the inside of your thigh, but not where you want him the most. You take a step back, out of his embrace, or else you could give in too fast. Your hand goes to his hair to run your fingers through it, then your fingers trail along his jaw, before moving away.

“I already started without you. I had to use my vibe, but it wasn’t as good as you.” You sit on the couch, and pout out your lips. You keep your legs spread apart, giving him a view,and soon Adam is between them, still on his knees.

“Your vibe didn’t fuck you as good as I can.” He says as he begins spreading your legs even further apart and bringing your core to his face. He looks at you the way a starving man looks at a three-course meal. Adam exaggeratingly takes a breath, then licks you, you jump as you weren’t anticipating that.

“Mm better show me.” You tell him, desperate to gain your control back in this encounter. You’re also desperate for his mouth, his fingers, or anything. This was supposed to be about punishing him for being late. Your statement is the only invitation he needs because he begins devouring your cunt, leaving open-mouth kisses from your slit to your folds, to your clit. He spends time devouring your clit, and moving his jaw to keep the friction going.

Your fingers weave through his hair again, scratching his scalp, and tugging when you need something to hold to. He then pays more attention to your clit, lavishing it with his tongue in strokes from side to side then up and down. Soon your legs clamp around his head, your fingers tug on his locks pushing him against you harder, moans slip out of your mouth as your hips buck into his mouth. You’d think he was the one receiving head from the way he’s moaning each time you buck your hips up. His arms hold you down by your hips and he starts sucking your clit while his other hand thrusts two of his fingers into you, reaching for your g-spot. As soon as he hits it your orgasm smacks into you, leaving you writhing with your back arched, head thrown back, and whimpering in pleasure.

Adam licks up your juices as you ride out your orgasm. When you’ve crashed, he lifts his head up and he looks positively wrecked. His hair is a mess, his lips are red and swollen, and you can you see your cum glistening on his face. His hand traces along your lingerie before asking, “Can I cum on your face tonight, please?”

That was one thing you never did. You never wanted cum on your face or in your hair, and while you were feeling particularly generous after that orgasm, you weren’t ready to give in ground. Not when he almost blew you off.

“Oh no, no, no. You were bad so you don’t get a reward.” You tell him and his face falls for a moment, then he picks you up throwing you over his shoulder while he takes off towards the bedroom. He places you on the bed, he takes in the ambience before saying, “Fuck this place is always so nice. It’s like you.”

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” You say and you work on his shirt. He yanks it over his head, then he’s on top of you, you can feel his erection pressing through his jeans. You run your hands over his clothed member and that’s enough for him to take off his jeans and briefs. He takes out his cock and strokes it, which is taking too long for you because you want to feel him inside of you now.

“Lie down on the bed.” You instruct him, and he listens. You straddle him and sink down on his cock slowly, savoring every inch. Then you start to ride him, swiveling your hips, and grinding your pelvis on his. His hands reach up your sides, gliding their way along your ribs then to squeeze your tits. His fingers pull down the flimsy cups of your bra to expose your breasts. You arch your back so your chest is further pressed in his hands. Adam pinches your nipples in between his fingers, eliciting a moan from you. He then leans forward to capture your nipple in his mouth, causing you to rock harder onto him, so intensely that your bed is squeaking and knocking against the wall. 

Adam releases your nipple from his mouth with a pop and he readjusts both you and him so he’s now sitting up. He nibbles on your neck before licking up your throat to your mouth. Then his tongue is exploring the inside of your mouth as his cock is hitting deep inside your cunt. The new angle is making his pubic bone hit your clit every move of your hips, you can feel a second orgasm building fast. His hand grips your throat, giving just the right amount of pressure, the way you like it. Meanwhile, his mouth goes back to the part of your neck not covered by his hand just below your jawline to bite and suck, a move that drives you crazy, and your orgasm rips through as you continue to ride him. The second orgasm was just as powerful as the first, leaving you clenching, with your toes curling, and you moan into Adam’s mouth. He thrusts up into you, doing the work so you can ride through your bliss.

Once you come back to earth, Adam is rolling you over off of him, maneuvering you unto your knees. You rest your head and arms on the pillow, leaving your ass in the air. He smacks on your right ass cheek, you moan in response, and he gives your other cheek the same treatment. He’s kneeling behind you with his fingers gripping your hips as his cock finds your entrance again. You know he’s close by the pacing of his thrusts, he asks, “Can I cum inside you, my good little cockslut?”

“Yes cum inside me, please,” you manage to get out, and you can feel him release into you with a grunt. He holds you tightly as he comes down before collapsing next to you. First, you remove your bra and the crotchless panties to be more comfortable. Then, you roll over so you’re facing him, and his face still looks like he’s feeling his orgasm because he’s wearing a slight smile and looks winded. Your fingers find his face to trace the lines of his dimples and freckles. His arms gather you up and his legs entwine with yours. You rest your head on his chest and his fingers run through your hair. You listen to the sound of his heart beating, and admire his pecs, one of your favorite parts of his body.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your cunt?” Adam says, breaking the peaceful silence that was between you. You laugh at his comment and look up at him without moving your head.

“Not this week.” You tell him and the two of you are then joined by Benji and Barney nudge the door open and enter the room. Soon they’re climbing on the bed. Barney comes up to you while Benji goes straight to Adam, who’s became his favorite person. The two of you plus the dogs stay that way for a while, too paralyzed from exhaustion to move. Then suddenly, Adam sits up on his elbows to look at you. In response, you rest your head on the pillow facing him as well.

“I have this theater dinner thing…it’s fucking bullshit, but it would be more tolerable if you were there.” He says while his fingers trail down your forearm. Now his eyes look like honey and never leave yours as he makes his request. Seriously, how could you refuse this man? Benji and Barney leave the room, almost on cue. You run your hand through Adam’s raven hair and around his adorably large ears.

“So you want me to go as your date or what?” you ask because you want to be sure what you’re walking into, and you’re curious as to how he views you.

“Yeah as my date, it’s no big deal if you don’t want to go.” He answers and you can tell from the look on his face that he’s expecting a rejection.

“Of course I’ll go with you.” You smile to show him that you’re being sincere. He leans forward to kiss you, and soon enough that gets steamy. As he rolls over on top of you, his cock already half-hard again he says as he begins nibbling your ear lobe, “Let me show what we’ll be doing after...”

You laugh and spread your legs wider so he can settle in between them yet again. You’d see how this ‘dinner thing’ would go.

******

The dinner part of this theater thing wasn’t too bad. The food was delicious and everyone had comfortable small talk. These social settings always made Adam nervous, you can tell by his little movements and by how he holds your hand extra tightly under the table. The after-party was less of a party and more of the group going out for drinks after dinner. You’d been here for an hour now, you were on fourth drink. You got your drink from the bartender, handed Adam his seltzer, and it wasn’t long before he was pulling you onto the dance floor.

Right as you make your way unto the dance floor, a slower song comes on, and Adam puts his hands on your waist, holding you closer. You put your arms around his neck, he keeps his face turned down closer to yours. As you sway to the music, you can’t take your eyes off each other and suddenly it feels like the two of you are the only ones on the dance floor. The moment is surprisingly intimate, and you wonder what it be like to have this all of the time with him? Is this what love feels like?

The song ends and you return to reality, reminding yourself that love never lasts and a true romance with Adam would only end badly. More than anything, you were afraid to lose yourself, or end up heartbroken. You separate off the dance floor, Adam heads over to talk some friends and you go towards the restroom.

After doing your business, you’re inspecting your hair and makeup in the mirror when one of Adam’s cast-mates (you think her name is Daphne) comes up and starts a conversation with you. As she puts on more lipstick she says, “How long have you and Adam been dating?”

You freeze because you’re not dating. But how do you correct her? Do you respond with ‘no we’re not dating but he’s been fucking me into oblivion for six months’? Instead, you go along with her question, but in a plenty vague way, “Not too long but we’ve known each other for six months.”

“Yeah Adam said he met you at your bookstore. That’s really cool.” Daphne responds and she’s apparently satisfied with your answer. She then says, “You’re so lucky. Adam is crazy about you, he talks about you all the time.”

Well that was nice, you’re not sure what you say back to her, so you just smile. That information does makes you genuinely smile, and gives you butterflies in your stomach. And for lack for better words, it makes you feel warm inside. You feel the same way about Adam, he makes you happy. The rational side of you knows that with his relationship past that this won’t last and he’ll move on back with his exes or whoever catches his attention next. You expected people to leave you behind, so why wouldn’t he?

Upon leaving the restroom, you take a detour to the bar, where you order another drink and a few shots. You down them fast, anything to avoid your true feelings and their consequences. You’re now feeling more than tipsy, actually you’re drunker than you have been in a long time. You don’t even notice that Adam’s come up beside you until his arm is gripping your waist. He whispers in your ear, “Are you ready to go?”

“M’not sure,” You slur out in response, and you stumble as you adjust yourself out of the bar stool. His eyes stare at you with scrutiny, realizing that you’re drunk. He pushes what’s left your drink out of your reach, asks the bartender to close your tab offers his card, and then steadies you with his arm around your waist, keeping you pressed to his hip. He then announces, “We’re going home now…”

Adam takes your hand and leads you out of the bar. You’re still out of it but you know you trust Adam and he’s probably right that you’ve had too much to drink. He keeps you close, and is careful to make sure you don’t fall. He asks, “Are you hungry?”

“Not now, I feel sick.” You answer and he hails a cab for the both of you. He keeps a close hold on you, as if he’s afraid that something will happen to you if he lets go. After he helps you get in, he follows you in, and you lean against his shoulder, closing your eyes to keep the world from spinning. You love the feeling of his warm body against yours even if you do feel nauseous and your head is pounding. Then when the cab stops, Adam jilts you slightly, saying, “We’re here. C’mon, doll.”

‘Doll’ was the nickname that Adam bestowed on you, and it was growing on you. You stumble your way out of the cab, then you realize it’s not your building but his. But you were in no shape to protest. He guides you upstairs, making sure you don’t fall down, or something worse. Once inside his apartment, you have to run to the bathroom, being sure to slam the door behind you. You pray that Adam doesn’t follow you because you’re puking up your guts in his bathroom. You rest your head against the cool siding of the bathtub after you flush. There’s a quiet knock before Adam asks, “Can I come in, doll?”

“I guess if you want to.” Truth is, you’d prefer him never see you like this but you were too worn out and possibly still too intoxicated to care. He slowly approaches as he opens the door and appraises your situation. You’ve had to throw your hair up in a sloppy bun, and there’s no doubt your makeup is miserably smudged. Adam gets on the floor next to you to rub your back, and then you’re having another wave of nausea hit you. You’re embarrassed to do it in front of him, but he chose to come in here and you have no choice, so you cling to the porcelain while you empty the contents of your stomach. Adam pulls back the parts of your hair that have started to fall out of the bun.

“You really don’t have to stay for this…I know it’s gross.” You say as you lean back against the tub again. He just moves closer to you and places an arm around your shoulders, then his other hand goes under your chin to tilt your face to his. He then says, “I’m here for all of it. Not just the fucking.”

After a few more rounds, Adam scoops you up and carries you bridal style in the direction of the bedroom. He gently lays you down on the bed, then pulls the covers up around you before joining you, his arms cling to your waist and you can feel his warm chest against your back. The sound of his steady breathing and the feel of his breath on your neck hum you to sleep.

*******

As you start to wake up, your head is already throbbing with a killer hangover, and when you open your eyes you notice you’re in Adam’s bedroom. Adam is holding you tight like a koala hugs a tree with his arms and legs draped over you while his face is currently buried in your neck. You maneuver your way out of the bed and out of Adam’s embrace. You look in the medicine cabinet for ibuprofen which you take before you start his coffee pot. You’re going to need a lot of coffee, and you remember how Adam took care of you. It brings a smile to your face, then you realize you need a shower.

You hop in the shower, letting the water wash over you, you then grab his soap. You take in a deep inhale, it smells just like him, and now you will too all day. After you lather yourself and step back under the water, you notice that someone’s joined you in the shower. You scream involuntarily and jump back.

Adam chuckles at your reaction, “It’s just me, doll. And you should know that you’re in my shower so I should be screaming.”

“Oh hush up, my head still hurts.” You tell him, splashing some water on him playfully. He looks offended that you dared splash him, then in a millisecond he moves in front of you to hog all of the water. He makes a joke of it, exaggeratedly taking more and more space as you try to move around him. You laugh as you then jokingly push at him, of course, he’s unmovable. Then, he turns to you and takes water in his mouth and spits it out at you. If you weren’t already in the shower you might be bothered by it, but since you’re in the shower why not? You do the same thing back to him, and he lets out a hearty laugh.

Then he grabs your face and is crushing his mouth on yours. His lips crash on yours and you love how soft his lips are. He’s soon running his tongue along your bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. Like, always, you give in.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam’s tongue explores your mouth as his hands grip your hips, though one soon slides down and around to slap your ass. You wiggle into him in response. You kiss a path down his neck to his collarbones and you become aware of his cock, now hardened, bumping into your stomach. When you lift your face to look at him, in one quick motion he’s pressing you against the wall of the shower with his mouth on yours, and his hips grinding into you. As he moves down your neck, he sucks a love bite on your pulse point, and when you slap him to punish him, he just says, “Now everyone will know you’re mine. I just couldn’t let you shower by yourself.”

“Oh I am sure you had completely pure intentions.” You tease and he responds against your chest as his head moves down your body, “Hmmm…well maybe I just wanted to fuck you in here too.”

Then his lips are kissing your tits as his tongue draws line on your right one. His hand squeezes and kneads your left breast. He knows how to work your body like a master. He’s only touching your tits and you’re practically writhing under hands. His lips find your nipple and rolls his tongue over it before sucking lightly. Then, he kisses down your stomach then stops before getting to your mound. The anticipation is killing you, and he further adds to it by kneeling in front of you, lifting one of your legs over his shoulder. Your hands go straight to hair like always, and kisses the inside of your thigh then agonizingly slowly rolling your labia between his lips.

You’re not in a patient mood so you begin bucking your hips against him. His hands snake around your waist to hold you in place. You groan in frustration and he seems to enjoy your torture because he looks at you and says, “Is something wrong, doll?”

“You know exactly what is wrong, asshat.” He smirks at you then nuzzles in against your clit but he doesn’t add any pressure. You try to not to think about how much water you’re wasting and when you’re thinking he’s not to give into you his tongue on your clit. His tongue draws circle on your nub, strokes it up and down, then left to right. Then, he thrusts two of his wide fingers in your entrance and sucks on your clit at the same time. It only takes seconds of that until your orgasm builds and washes over you. You moan as your legs get shaky and euphoria go through you. Adam then stands and tells you, “Good thing you’re in the shower, you’re a dirty whore for my cock.”

You reach down to stroke him, and run your thumb over his sensitive tip. Fuck you need him inside now. You tell him, “I am a dirty whore only for your cock. I can’t stop thinking about good it will feel inside of me.”

“I knew you wanted my cock from the moment I met you,” he says as his hands removes yours and he moves over you. Your back is flush against the shower wall and you hike your left leg up on the side of the tub to give him access. He takes the hint, burying his face in your neck as he buries his cock in your pussy. You’ll never get over the feeling of how he feels inside of you: always stretching you. He rocks into you slowly and as his blackened eyes meet yours he barks out,

“So fucking tight. Like a fucking virgin cunt, squeezing my cock.” Adam picks up the pace, building a rhythm. You wrap your arms onto his shoulders and move your leg from the edge of the tub to hitch it around his waist. Deciding to goad him on, you say, “Well maybe you need to fuck me harder.”

“Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you, you dirty slut,” he says as he drills into even harder and faster. The position and the intensity is sending shocks through your clit. He continues the brutal pace but you can tell from the way he’s moaning that he’s getting closer to cumming.

“I fuck you every day and still your cunt is tight,” he continues spewing, but you don’t respond, instead you take your right hand to your clit. While your right hand vigorously rubs circles on your clit, your left hand digs your nails into Adam’s back. Your orgasm rocks through you, and spurs on Adam’s. He pulls out and quickly beats his cock and cums with a long moan, leaving strings of cum on your chest.

He’s grinning like a little kid, then he rushes ahead of you to get back under the water. You shout, “That’s not fair! I can’t go around with your cum on me all day!”

“Why not? I think it looks good on you,” He lets out a hearty laugh.

Soon he subsides and lets you finish washing yourself off. Once you’re semi dressed and getting ready to go, he hands you a cup of coffee made to your preference. Then, he hands you a boxed pastry from a bakery. You raise your eyebrows inquisitively at him and are about to ask where he got it from when he starts rambling.

“I got it for you yesterday since I knew you’d probably stay the night. I wanted you to have something you like for breakfast.” He admits and he looks shyer than you’ve ever seen him before. It’s adorable and flattering that he put thought into it, and was thinking about your comfort. He was too sweet, too good for you. You reach up to put your arm around his torso and give him a peck on the cheek. He settles into the chair and you can’t resist going over to sit on his lap.

The two are supposed to be just friends with benefits but this feels particularly intimate. It feels right, as if the two of you are supposed to be settled into this domestic routine. Right on cue, he nuzzles into your neck, and you run your hands through his hair and nuzzle him back. You’re such a goner, but you know relationships never work and you’d wind up heartbroken again. As you eat your pastry and drink your coffee, you notice that he’s only eating a banana, you know he’s a picky eater but you can’t help but comment.

“I guarantee that I am enjoying my breakfast more, is that all you eat?” You tease and he responds with, “Better than all of that added sugar and fats in that. That’s bad shit to put in your body.”

Not sure what to make of that comment, you gather your things and head out of the day. You had struggled with an eating disorder in various degrees of severity since you were a teenager. It was at its peak during your undergrad years and you’re lucky that you were able to get treatment and recover. But it was still a daily struggle and you could be triggered by random things that no one else would think about. You could never weigh yourself because that was a trigger and you were able to fight the urges with regular exercise and a semi-healthy diet. Of course, you still had your weekly therapy appointments. Adam didn’t know any of this, you had kept it from him because it was hard to talk about.

You know that Adam didn’t mean anything by his comments but your eating disorder brain was misinterpreting it. Your mind started reeling thinking of a way to counteract the calories from breakfast. You continue on your day with your mind racing.

***

You had shut off your phone and not responded to any messages. Now, you had an outrageous number of voicemails and texts from Adam wanting to check on you. You were busy with work and your anorexia was slowly creeping back again. You had been spending twice as much time exercising and had drastically cut back your total calories. What you’d forgot was how it felt in your brain: a mixture of exhaustion and being ultra-focused. It was a strange mix and you liked to shut yourself off when it happened.

It had only been three days since the incident with Adam and you were surprised that he hadn’t showed up at your apartment to check in on you. You were both disappointed and relieved. Disappointed because you were in over your head for Adam and thought he cared for you too. But relieved because then you wouldn’t have to tell him about your past mental health struggles.

Walking into your apartment, Benji and Barney greet you, ready for their walk. You take them for a walk that’s double the usual, and when you’re almost back to your apartment, you hear a voice calling your name.

“Y/N! Y/N!” you turn around to see Adam running towards you. Of course, your dogs were happy to see him with their tails wagging, they begin their infamous beagle howls. Adam stops when he’s standing right in front of you, he places his hands on your shoulders and looks frantic.

“What the hell is going on?! I haven’t heard from you at all for days. I thought you fucking died, kid.”

“I’ve been busy.” You say, now feeling embarrassed. You decide to keep walking and he easily catches up with you, damn his long legs. He asks, “You’ve been busy? You know I can tell that’s a fucking lie.”

This time you don’t respond, instead you head into your apartment and Adam’s still following you. Once inside your apartment, Adam pauses to look you over before saying, “You look like shit. Are you going to tell me what’s really going?”

Apparently, you’re not as tough as you think you are because you melt into him. At first he’s surprised then he wraps his arms around you and holds you close to him. He scoops you up and takes you to your bedroom. After you’re settled into your bed, Adam joins you, lying with his face facing yours.

“What’s wrong?” You take a deep inhale then you start to tell him everything, about your past eating disorder, how you still struggle with it. You told him about your triggers and how you’ve gone back to your old habits over the past few days.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” He asks as he runs his fingers over your shoulder and down your arm. His eyes never leave yours, but you desperately look away as you tell him, “I was afraid you’d look at me different. You’d think I was fragile flower or something. And it’s hard to talk about.”

You fiddle with your hands, a nervous habit that you can’t seem to shake. Adam places his hands over yours and you can his warmth washing over you. The man was like a giant heated blanket. Then, he moves his hand to cup your cheek, and he says, “There’s nothing that can make me think less of you.”

He then punctuates his next sentence with kisses on your face in between each word, “You. Are. Absolutely. Perfect.” You then can’t resist pulling him in for a deep, searing kiss.

******

The morning after Adam showed up to check up on you and you told him about your past, he left after breakfast, like normal. Everything seemed fine and normal, you felt more connected to Adam than ever before. But clearly things weren’t as they seemed because you hadn’t seen or heard from Adam since. You blame yourself and your troubled past for scaring him away, but now you were determined to get some kind of answer.

You make the trek over to his apartment, thinking of a thousand different things to say to him, but you’re unable to settle on one. Rushing up the stairs, you almost don’t notice the blonde woman coming down them until you nearly bump into her. Your face goes hot and you feel your heart fall when you realize who she is: Jessa, the Jessa. She’s leaving Adam’s apartment looking disheveled, it doesn’t take a genius to guess what she was just doing.

Thankfully, she doesn’t stay to talk to you, she continues on her way and you go yours. Pausing outside Adam’s door for a moment, you take a deep breath before knocking on the door. Adam answers the door in his black briefs and it takes you a moment to get your mind back to coherent thoughts.

“Y/N, what are you doing here?” He lets you inside his apartment and you try to play cool by answering, “Well I didn’t hear from you for a while and wanted to check in on you.”

“I’ve been busy…” He says and you can tell he’s either flat-out lying to you badly or he’s trying to piss you off. Well he’s succeeded in the second option. You shout, “I saw Jessa leaving when I was coming up here! You must have been really _busy_.”

You put emphasis on the word “busy” so he knows that you’re not buying his line of bullshit today. Adam’s not bothered by your annoyance because he just sits down on his yellow sofa and looks at you like you’ve gone totally mad. You ask, “Are you even going to try to explain yourself?”

“I don’t know why you’re so mad. You have made it abundantly clear that we’re just fuck buddies.” He states in an even voice. You’re too dumbfounded by his answer to respond. He, however, continues, “These things have an expiration date. Six months or until somebody stops having fun.”

“If that’s really how you feel then I guess this has expired.” You say and your instincts to flee overtake and you bolt out of his apartment. You hear him say your name and hear his footsteps heavy behind you. He catches up with you and gently grabs your arm, but you pull it back vigorously. You tell him, “Let me go!”

Adam reluctantly obeys your command and you get the hell out of there. Once back inside your apartment, you find yourself unable to fight back the sobs. You’d kept things casual because you didn’t want to get hurt, but apparently you’d left them too casual and now you’re still heartbroken.

*******

The room was well-lit, with works of art lining the walls. You don’t know why you came to this exhibit, you hadn’t been feeling like yourself since things had ended between you and Adam. You supposed you came here to get out of your own head for a while, and try to move on. Things were going as well as could be expected until you saw Adam standing over by one of the exhibits talking to a pretty blonde woman.

Adam sees you and the two of you make eye contact that last longer than necessary. Maybe you had lost your damn mind, maybe you just wanted to be hurt, but you walked over to him. He greets you and the woman smiles at you. Adam introduces the two of you, “Y/N, this is Mimi-Rose. Mimi-Rose, this is Y.N”

“Nice to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you,” Mimi-Rose tells you. Then it clicks in your mind that she’s one of his exes, the one in between Hannah and Jessa. If you recall correctly, she’s the one who got back together with her ex right in front of Adam. You smile and say, “I’ve heard a lot about you too. I didn’t know you two still talked.”

“We ran into each this week and she invited me here so here I am,” Adam answers swiftly, clearly feeling awkward in this situation. You and Adam are staring each other down, there’s still so much unsaid between the two of you. It must have been obvious enough that Mimi-Rose notices it, and she quickly excuses herself from the conversation.

Soon, you and Adam are heading towards the door together. The two of you wander in silence until you’re at some kind of park. Then it’s Adam who breaks the silence, and he has a lot to say:

“Y/N, I don’t know what you want from me. I try to come over and just fuck you but I can’t and you seem to like it when it’s more. Then when I try to be really sweet and romantic with you, you brush me off, and push me away! You want me to just fuck you some of the time, then you want me to sweet with you some of the time, and I never know what you want!” His hands are moving and he looks like he wants to punch something. You’re shocked that he’s blaming this on you when he’s been blurring the lines the whole time, and he’s the one that went back to Jessa.

“I push you away?! You tell me that we’re just fucking, then you try to be all sweet and act like you want more, then you fall off the face of the earth and I don’t see you or hear from you for days! Then, I find out that you fucked Jessa after I thought you actually gave a damn about me!” You scream back at him. You’re so frustrated, you feel like your body is shaking. Adam is surprised by your answer, he throws his hands up in the air.

“What?! I was with you every night after my show, in the morning, no matter how I felt because I wanted to be with you, wanted to fuck you, wanted to wake up with you.” He says and you’re distracted both by his confession and how his eyes somehow look brighter in the night. You miss him badly, and you want to let go, to fling yourself in his arms but you’re still afraid.

“Adam, what do you really want from me? Do you really know me, know how fucked up I am?” You ask and he takes a step closer, putting his hands lightly on your waist. His touch still gives you butterflies. His right hand moves up to cup your cheek as he answers your question, “Yes I want to know all about you and have you know me! Why can’t you just talk about your feelings?”

“What’s the point? You’ll say you want this now, then in a few months you’ll move on to someone else!” You move out of his embrace and distance yourself from him. You can’t even look at him after saying that, you know it’s insane. He moves away from you too and starts walking back towards the street.

“Jesus fucking Christ! I’ve been with you almost every day for six months, yet you think I’ll just go to the next pussy I see,” He says, not even bothering to look back at you. You start following him even though your head is screaming for you to let him go. He then looks at his phone, desperately trying to figure something out because he’s cursing under his breath. He then announces, “I’m getting an Uber or whatever the fuck it’s called.”

You realize have two options: let Adam go and lose what you feel for him, or take the plunge. You choose the second option and rush over to him, he turns around to look at you. You place your hands flat on his chest as you say, “You wanna know how I feel? I feel like I’m burning but in the best way…”

He interrupts your statement with a kiss. You forgot how soft his lips were how right they felt against yours. When you’re both out of breath and pull away, he’s looking at you reverently. You smile as you ask, “Adam do you want me to be your girlfriend?”

Adam nods his head yes and kisses you again.


End file.
